Barney's Customer Conflict
by GeronimoStilton
Summary: Barney has a stalker...  *includes stalkers and avocadoes


Barney's Customer Conflict Barney's POVIt was a normal day for me. I answered the phone and tried to pay attention to all the orders streaming in. Then when the phone rang again, I suspected it was a guy ordering our new salsa. I tried to tell my dad that salsa shouldn't be on our list. But he bought a jar of it and declared it was Chinese food. "Wu's Garden, free delivery," I said expecting the usual order of salsa. "HI," said an irritating voice.

"Uh…..hi, Ma'am..." I stumbled. It sounded like a woman. Sort of.

"I'M A MAN," he said. Oops.

"What would you like to order…sir…?" I asked.

"Fried monkey intestines, with garden snake soup. I want the intestines in highly spiced lizard brain sauce. Do you have free delivery?" he said in that annoying voice of his.

"Um, we don't serve that. And we have free delivery. I just said so."

I was so annoyed with this guy. I just said something about the free delivery.

"AVOCADO," he snorted. "

"Do you, erm, want an avocado..?" I stuttered doubtfully.

"YAH," the man lady answered. I checked if we had avocados. Nope. No avocados. So I told him flat-out no avocados. Then he started steaming up and said bad words. Lots of them.

"Okay….." I hung up. The next day I received another call.

"I stalk you, Barney…" said the voice. I screamed. A few minutes later I found out it was the avocado guy.

"I have to tell Dad!" I ran over to Dad, who was putting up with a customer disturbed over the salsa.

"DAD! THERE IS AN AVOCADO MAN WHO STALKS ME!" I wailed in despair. That only made the customer scream and run away. Oops.  
>"Barney, what are you talking about?" he asked confused.<p>

"There was a man on the phone. He sounded like a woman. But wasn't. He wanted avocados, but I had none! So today, he called and said something about stalking me!"

Dad looked very perplexed. Is perplexed even a word?

"Barney, you have to get over your fear of avocado stalkers. It's just not healthy for your brain," he sighed.

I figured it was no use arguing with him, so I got back to the miserable phone. But I think I saw a pair of beady little eyes staring at me. Watching. Stalking.

At night I was terribly scared of the Avocado Man-Lady. So I took several jars of salsa and poured the contents on the floor. I tip-toed through the tiny spots bare without salsa. Then I practiced my awesome wrestling skills. Dad won't let me wrestle, though. He wants me to own a place called "Barney's Garden." It's awkward…*cough cough cough*

Then I tied a thin, nearly invisible string to the door so when the Avocado Man-Lady came he/she would trip. Plus it would make a loud enough noise to wake me up. Did I mention I have ultra sensitive ears?

"I think that's it!" I cackled. Ooops. I have to stop evil laughing to myself. I crept into my king sized bed and slept after a very long while waiting to fall asleep. I woke up after five minutes. Or four. Maybe six?

I saw something in the dark. They were little and beady…and extraordinarily sparkly! The Avocado Man-Lady was here! I tore out of bed and slipped on extra chunky salsa. I had forgotten all about the salsa! I heaved myself up and ran to Dad.

"DADDY! THERE A STALKER IN MY BEDDIE-BYE ROOM!" I squealed. Dad woke up from his snoring and dragged me over to my room.

"Barney! What have you done? My precious salsa is all over your stinking floor! Eat it up now!" he bellowed. I growled.

"Can't you see? There is an Avocado Man-Lady with shiny sparkly eyes _stalking me! And it's in my room!" _ I yelled frantically.

But the Avocado Man-Lady was gone. But in the night I saw sparkly eyes. Watching. Stalking.

I devised a plan. As you know, Avocado Man-Lady has 'avocado' in his name. Or nickname. So if he wants avocados, I will set avocados around the restaurant.

When he comes, he'll pick up an avocado, which is actually a stink bomb. He'll be so dazed, I'll push him into a net and Dad, if I can get him to help, will tie him up. Now I need avocados…

The next day I went to the supermarket for avocados…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
